Synthetic biology applications often involve assembly of several biological parts (e.g., genes) in a plasmid. This can lead to a large combinatorial problem where several thousands of combinations of parts have to be assembled. The scale of the problem is a significant challenge in terms of cost and time required to generate all the possible combinations. Currently, a combination of 96/384 well plates and manual pipetting or very expensive robotics instrumentation is used to perform parts assembly and screening.